


Day 104

by BorderJ95



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: "HICCUP LIKE A FISH", ... - Freeform, :D, AU, Based in many different servers, Does anyone actually read these tags?, Gay, Happy Ending, Hat Films, Honeyphos - Freeform, I Do, I can't forget the important ones!, I knew it, I love a good old happy ending, I promise, If you do, InTheLittleToby, Jaffa Factory, Laljin - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic Police, Minecraft, Missing, Mute!Ross, Oh, Running Away, Smith goes missing, SoTotallyLittleWood - Freeform, Who Knows?, Yogslash, all the servers in one!, better yet, buh-bye!, but only due to the stress of Smith's disapearance, days, did I really just say 'lol'??, dunno why, etc - Freeform, feed the beast, feel free to tell me, haha - Freeform, have fun and read the story, it's not, just funny innit?, just me?, just message me saying, lol, look at these tags eh?, maybe just quite!Ross, me! - Freeform, mean!Trott, mentioned - Freeform, no, not stopping me from making other parts sad though is it?!, not sure for how long, oh btw, oh yeah, ok, or - Freeform, or is it just me?, parvill - Freeform, past!Troffy, smornby, so many, woooow, yeah - Freeform, yogscast - Freeform, you get me - Freeform, you get me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith's disappearance causes negative events.</p>
<p>Don't wanna give too much away, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself LOL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+LOL).



Day 104.

It has been 104 days.

104 days since Smith disappeared.

They hadn’t even noticed he’d gone till Trott went down to his Thaumcraft dungeon to ask for more of the magic lights. He’d called out to him a few times before becoming frustrated and storming out. Hours later he went back only to find everything where he’d left it, but still no Smith. He shouted out again to no avail.  
He’d then set out to find Ross who had been busy building their latest room near the other side of the compound. He’d asked him if he’d seen Smith at all but Ross hadn’t and joined Trott in his search for the amateur wizard.

On the 10th day Ross suggested asking the others to help, Trott turned the idea down, saying that they’d find him soon enough with just the two of them, no need to bother the others. Ross reluctantly agreed.

On day 30 Ross suggested once again to ask the others, and once again Trott said no, they’d find him by themselves. Who needed them?

On the 67th day Trott suggested they talk with the others.

They went to Lomadia and Nilesy first as their hut was the closest to the Hat Films compound.

“No, sorry. We haven’t seen him since the last time you guys raided our base,” Lomadia informed them. Nilesy agreed, a frown upon his face. Ross and Trott left soon after, anxious to know if any of the others had seen their close friend. They didn’t see the owl released into the sky carrying a small scrap of paper.

They went to Parv and Strife next. They had been greeted by The Sullied and lead into the castle known as ‘Parvtopia.’ They asked the blood mage and solutions man if they’d heard anything from Smith but they hadn’t.

“How long has he been gone?” Strife had asked in concern.

“Not long-“

“67 days-“

Trott had glared at Ross for telling them how long they’d been without their third member. Parv offered to try out his blood magic to see if they could locate Smith. Trott declined the offer while Ross silently stood aside, desperately wanting to try it but not wanting to upset Trott further. They soon left them and continued on their journey. They hadn’t heard Parv command Strife to follow him to the blood alter, they had to make a start on the location spell.

The next people they talked to were Martyn and Toby who’d they’d stumbled upon in their travels. They too had not seen Smith in a while but promised to keep an eye out for him and message them if they found anything that might aid in the search. Trott told them not to trouble themselves while Ross, once again, stayed silent. Martyn told Trott that they’d do it anyway while Toby looked at Ross in concern. He was usually one of the louder in Hat Films but he was completely soundless. Trott had seemed to be doing all of the talking, whether it being because Ross didn’t want to or because he wouldn't let Ross, knowingly or not. 

The Magic Police found them and not the other way around. Sjin and Lalna had been flying around with their magic, looking around for petty criminals to lock up no doubt, when they’d spotted the two. Lalna inquired to where Smith was, they usually go everywhere together! Trott informed him that that they were just out looking for him.  
Sjin instantly offered his and Lalna’s help, what better way to search than from the up above? Trott told them not to worry themselves with such a task and that the two of them had it well under control.

Lalna took Trott aside to have a quiet word with him while Sjin and Ross stayed put. Sjin stared for a short while at Ross before asking him how he was feeling. Ross had just shrugged. Sjin became increasingly worried and once again offered his help to locate their missing friend. Ross had looked up and opened his mouth to agree when Trott was suddenly by his side again and near on yelling at Sjin that no, they did not want or need their help and now they would be on their way thank you very much. Ross had no choice but to follow the angry walrus lover. 

(Unseen to them, Sjin nudged Lalna and pointed up into the sky. They both took off while Sjin voiced his worries about Ross. They were both determined to help find Smith).

The last place they went to was the Jaffa Factory. When they’d neared the perimeter Ross saw a small figure run towards them. As it neared he recognised it to be none other than Honeydew, the owner of Jaffa Cakes. Before Trott could ask him about Smith, Honeydew instructed them to follow him into the building.

Inside were people sat, lounging, floating and stood around. Ross had looked in all directions and was greeted with familiar faces. Sips, Lalna, Turps and Sjin were stood near the middle, almost huddled whilst speaking animatedly with each other. Strife, Parv and Rythian were floating casually in the air also discussing something clearly important if their hand gestures were anything to go by. Sitting against the back wall were Lomadia, Nano, Zoey and Fiona each attempting to speak over the other. Against the opposite wall Toby was laid down in Martyn’s lap while he combed his fingers through his hair, both were also talking with Nilesy, Panda and Zylus.

The one thing everyone in that room had in common was that they were all worried.

Once they’d fully entered the building Honeydew shouted for everyone to shut up and make their way to his office at the top of the factory. Everyone had waited until Trott and Ross had gone up the ladder to follow. 

They’d entered the huge office that was bigger than they’d assumed it would be, and were greeted by Xephos, co-owner of the Jaffa Factory.

On the 72nd day everyone came together to discuss Smith’s disappearance. No one knew of his location but all wanted to help find him, whether it be for their own gain or the sanity of Trott or for Ross who still hadn’t said a word.

It was day 104, and on this day Ross ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

In those 32 days between visiting the Jaffa Factory and the day Ross left everyone had been on high alert. Everyone except Trott. It seemed that he’d just given up. They’d never find Smith; he would never see him again. 

Trott got angry a lot easier in those days.

He got frustrated.

He got irritated.

He got… he got sad at night when no one was around to see his tears.

He mainly took his anger out on Ross who was just trying to pretend everything was OK, the only difference being his lack of words. Though, Ross had taken to being near Trott as often as he could. Whether it be just him standing in the same room not doing anything or adding a new design to a wall or looking over his shoulder as Trott crafted the new machines. He was just always there. 

Trott hated it.

He put up with it for a while, knowing Ross needed someone. But after a couple of weeks he’d had enough.

“Ross! Mate, just… go do something!”

Ross had looked at him in confusion. Trott sighed.

“Just… we need a new room for the machines. The old one’s too full for all of them.”

Ross had stared at him before nodding lightly. He’d walked to the resources chest and grabbed as much marble as he could. He’d left the machines room, found a flat spot nearby and begun laying the foundations.

A week later Ross had completed the new building and it was beautiful as always. He’d always been good at building; some would call it a gift. A talent. But now he had nothing to occupy him and took to following Trott around again. 

Trott ended up sending him on pointless missions to get resources like mining, farming and all of the other trivial tasks. The upside was that they had a lot of resources and food. However, the downside?

He had soon ran out of things for Ross to do to keep him out of his hair while he worked.

It was on the 103rd day of Smith’s absence that Trott snapped.

“Ross! Leave me alone! I don’t want your company! Don’t you have something to decorate with your little micro blocks you seem obsessed with? Stop hovering around me like a bloody fly and GO AWAY!”

Ross gazed at him; hurt shining obviously in his eyes. Tears were starting to form but Trott seriously couldn’t give a damn about it at that moment. He just wanted Ross gone. He turned back to his work bench and mumbled, “Why couldn’t you have disappeared instead? Smith wouldn’t be like this, he’d got on with stuff and not care.”

Unbeknownst to Trott, Ross had heard every word. And to say he was shocked was an understatement. He’d all but ran from the room but Trott either didn’t care or notice. It was only that night as he was lying in bed when he was reflecting on the day did he fully realise what he’d said. He’d covered his mouth in horror at his words.

How could he have said that? How could he have said that to Ross who was clearly emotionally unstable and unsure of how to handle everything. Ross wasn’t as resilient as he was. He wasn’t as strong. Especially over the last three and a half months. He needed to fix this. Should he go right that second? Should he just barge into Ross’ room and apologise at stupid o’clock? No, he’d wait until the morning. Maybe he’d even bring him some breakfast in bed. Yes. That seemed like a good idea. He’d even let Ross hang around him; maybe even allow him to ride Eric…

While Trott fell asleep, Ross was gathering up his most important belongings. He couldn’t stay there anymore. He was clearly getting on Trott’s nerves and he didn’t want to stress him out again. Trott didn’t even want him around. He was a fly. A constant annoying buzzing in your ear that no matter how much you swat at will always be hovering nearby. That was him. An annoying buzz.

It was the right thing to do. Leaving. It was for the best.

Maybe Smith’d come back if Ross wasn’t there? And then Trott would be happy again! Smith and Trott could be happy together. No need for Ross to be around. He was unneeded. He was the third, unwanted, wheel on the proverbial bike that was their friendship.

He was nothing but a nuisance.

Just as day broke on the 104th day, Ross left the Hat Films compound for what he assumed would be the last time.

Trott nearly broke down when he couldn’t find Ross. He called out to him, checked his room, his various builds, the mines, the farm and even tried Smith’s old Thaumcraft dungeon. He was nowhere to be found. And it was his entire fault. What he’d said to him was unforgivable and completely unwarranted. Ross had just needed the love and support of his remaining best friend and Trott failed to give that too him, instead he sent him away, yelled and insulted him. Drove him to leave.

He was… 

He was a bad friend; a bad person. He was a bad EVERYTHING. 

And because of that he’d now lost both of his best friends and was all alone. 

Then came a knock at the front door.

Trott was confused. No one ever came to visit, and if they did they certainly never knocked.

In fact…

He stood in front of the door, unwilling to open even though he knew he should. He took a deep breath and pulled the handle.

Trott nearly fainted. But he willed himself not to. Instead he stared.

Stood right in front of him with that ridiculous grin on his stupidly handsome face was none other than Alex Smith, their friend who had been missing for months without a word or trace. Alex Smith who he’d been worrying over endlessly. Alex Smith who…

Alex Smith who’d come back. Come back just as Ross had gone.

Trott didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hug him, scream at him, stare at him… but instead he punched him right in his little smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!  
> Did you like it?  
> Are you mad yet?  
> Sad?  
> Happy?  
> *Insert other human emotion*?
> 
> Me too!  
> Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop a Kudos or comment if you feel like this fic deserves it!


	3. Chapter 3

Smith stumbled backwards. He held his nose and stared at Trott in shock. “What the fuck, mate?” he exclaimed. Instead of replying Trott just started hitting every visible bit of Smith he could reach.

“WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. YOU. MASSIVE. PRICK?!”

With every blow received Smith stepped further away from Trott.

“THREE MONTHS. YOU’VE. BEEN. GONE. FOR. THREE. FUCKING. MONTHS!”

Smith stopped moving away. He grabbed Trott’s flailing wrists and held them still in an attempt to get him to stop attacking him. When Trott seemed to have calmed down Smith let go of him. Trott breathed heavily, staring at his feet. When he’d gathered his thoughts he looked back up at his previously missing friend.

“Where have you been?” he hissed.

Smith tilted his head slightly and looked at him in confusion. “I’ve been mining, mate. I told you I needed some more earth shards-“ Trott interrupted him. “Smith that was 3 and a half months ago! Tell me where you really were!”

Smith’s eyes widen and he dons and expression that could be compared to that of a fish. “What? No, it’s been like an hour – I swear to god it’s been an hour! Trott, what the hell?” Smith appeared to be panicking. “Trott mate, if this is some kind of prank I don’t like it, it’s not funny.” He looked around the main room and realised something was missing, but he couldn’t place his finger on what it was.

Trott glared at him. “Stop acting all confused you twat! Just tell me where you were! Why is that so bloody hard for you?!”

Smith ignored him and began walking towards the stairs leading to his Thaumcraft dungeon. Trott followed him closely.

The closer he got to his room the more he noticed how dusty it was. There wasn’t much of it, granted, but there was enough to be noticeable. He wanted to ask Trott why he’d covered it all. He wanted to ask Trott why he hadn’t just dropped the charade and admit it was a prank.

He entered his dungeon.

Everything was as he left it, except everything had a thin layer of dust over it. He walked over to his crucible and peered inside to see that it was empty. He swore he’d left an entire bucket full of water in that to boil while he was in the mines.

He rushed around the room growing more confused by the second. Finally he stormed back over to Trott. “What have you done to my lair?” he demanded.

Trott crossed his arms. “I haven’t done anything to it! YOU HAVEN’T BEEN HERE!” he screamed. Smith jumped back at the shout. He suddenly understood, and he didn’t like it.

“So, I r-really have been gone… f-for three months? No… but… how?!”

Trott seemed to realise that Smith wasn’t lying. He unfolded his arms and stepped towards him. “Everyone’s been looking for you, mate. The Jaffa lot, the Magic Police, Nano, Lomadia, Parv, Strife, Martyn, Toby, Zoeya, Fiona even Zylus, Rythian, Panda and Nilesy! Me and Ross have been…” Trott trailed off at the mention of Ross. His eyes suddenly filled with tears and he let out a small sob.

Smith looked at him in shock. “You and Ross have been what?” When Trott doesn’t reply Smith glanced around the room again. “Where is Ross?”

Smith grew worried at Trott’s lack of response. “Trott, where’s Ross?” he asked again, a little more forcefully. Trott shook his head. Smith ran out of the room and out the building completely. He looked around at the various buildings Ross had created and checked every single one.

“ROSS? ROSS? Come on Ross! Where are you? This isn’t funny! ROSS?” Smith shouted and looked around for 10 minutes before Trott showed up at his side, eyes rimmed red and bloodshot.

“H-he’s gone.”

Smith whipped his head around to look at him. “What?” he asked. Trott made eye contact with him. “He’s g-gone,” he repeated, voice shaky with grief. “A-after you disappeared h-he became q-quite dependant on me. I-I couldn’t handle it! I – he made me angry! Just by his presence! I-I kept sending him away to do other stuff, stuff that w-wasn’t near me. B-but yesterday, h-he was just practically hanging off of me! He wouldn’t even speak! He stopped speaking after you left Smith! We couldn’t even have a proper conversation! I-I just snapped! I y-yelled at him! I told him to go away! I-I said…”

Smith grabbed his shoulders. “What did you say?!” he demanded. Trott took a shaky breath. “I-I said I wish it w-was him who’d g-gone missing- at least y-you would have b-been good company,” Trott retold.

Smith couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He released Trott from his hold and turned away from him to try and re-gain his composure. Eventually, he turned back around to face him. “How-“ he stopped. Took a breath. Continued.

“How could you have said that? In all of the years I have known you Trottimus you have never been that heartless a-and mean and hateful and- just how?”

Instead of waiting for a response Smith went back into the house. He soon came back out with a back pack, armour and his sword.

“What’re you doing?” Trott asked him.

Smith spared him only he smallest and shortest of glances. “I’m going to find Ross.”

Trott began to make it way toward Smith, but he held out a hand to stop him in his tracks. “No,” he said. “You’re not coming. You’ll be the last person he’d want to see, like it or not. You stay here in case he comes back. You stay here and tell everyone to stop looking for me and start looking for Ross.”

With that said Smith turned away and disappeared into the trees.

Trott watched him until he was completely out of sight. He then ran back into the house, his emotions going into overdrive.

On the one hand he was ecstatic to have Smith back, but sad and angry at himself about the way he’d treated Ross when he was at his lowest. He was also upset at Smith’s rejection of him, just in general. Trott truly believed that he would have been a huge help in locating Ross – it had to be easier than finding Smith, right?

But Smith didn’t want him to come with him. He told him to stay there and message the others. Which he was going to do straight away. He had already failed Ross once, he was not going to do it again.

He grabbed a book and quill and wrote out all of the individual messages.

_Smith’s back. He’s fine. Talk about it later. Ross is gone. Find him instead. Or help Smith find him, he’s gone out looking._

_-_ _Trottimus_


	4. Chapter 4

Ross watched the sky as he walked. The day was bright and sunny with only a few clouds that could be seen amongst the light blue. He considered just lying down and cloud gazing – try to figure out the shapes they made. Perhaps he would be able to spot a dog or a flower or anything else that gives people joy. But instead he walked on and got lost in his thoughts.

He had never really had the time to let his mind wander when he was at the compound. There had always been something to occupy him, be it building or exploring. He remembered fondly tossing jokes back and forth with his friends and the impromptu singing sessions. He remembered when he hadn’t had a care in world, when all he’d had to worry about was if his buildings were symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing to anyone admiring it from the outside.

He remembered when he wasn’t a burden to be around. He remembered when he was wanted. He remembered when… when everything was _good_. When everything just made sense to them. When they were so happily oblivious to the dark world around them and just how bad people could really be.

God, he wished he could go back.

But he couldn’t.

What was done was done; there _was_ no going back. Not for him anyway.

He wasn’t needed there, he wasn’t wanted. He was irritating, he got in the way. He was so _needy_. The second they lost one of their own he just became so _reliant_ on Trott, the only other person around apart from himself. He didn’t really need him, not truly. He just wanted to fill the hole in his heart that Smith left when he disappeared. He’d felt so _empty_ without him there and that confused him. Why would he feel this way when Trott, the man he seemingly shared the same connection with, was there?

Obviously he would have felt grief for the loss of a friend, but surely not to the extent he had?

The ache that had been present at the compound without Smith had been unbearable – so he’d stuck to Trott like a fucking _leach_ , just sucking the life out of his last friend until he eventually sent him away in disgust.

His only friend.

He has no one now. No one to care for him – and no one for him to care for in return either. That was a bonus he supposed.

No one for him to irritate with his emotions.

No one for him to grieve when they ultimately left.

No one for him to mess up with, not like he had with Trott and… Smith.

No one for him to lose. No one for him to grow to hate. No one for him to despise. No one for him to feel bitterly about. No one for him to regard with cold, distant stares. No one for him to think dark thoughts about in the middle of the night. No one for him to want _dead_.

He stopped in his tracks.

What was that?

Death?

Was he becoming hateful? Was he filling up with spite for being practically forced out of the one place he had once called home? Was he beginning to want his friends… dead?

There was something wrong with him.

Ross continued walking, his pace faster now, more urgent.

He had to get as far away from everyone as possible. He feared that if he was too close to _anyone_ he would do something he’d regret. That he’d… that he’d… he didn’t want to think about what he could potentially do in the state of mind he was in.

What was wrong with him?

He could feel something tugging at him to just turn back and give everyone what they deserve. Give them something they wouldn’t expect from someone like him. _Oh, nice Ross. Kind Ross. Always so pliant and always does as he’s told._ He could show everyone that he wasn’t a pushover, that he wasn’t just _the other one_ in the trio.

The _extra._

He should show everyone just how powerful he could be. He should show everyone just how far he’d be willing to go.

But he continued walking forwards and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait (and the short chapter)! I would also like to take this time to apologise to Ross. I'm sorry I've made you this way XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this!  
> Obviously it's not done yet (but you probably figured that out, didn't you?) and THERE IS A LOT MORE TO COME (hopefully). But what would be AWESOME would be if you guyses maybe suggested something that you'd like to happen in a later chapter? It doesn't even have to be for the next chapter to be uploaded it can be for, like, chapter 10 or some shiz-nit like that.  
> ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME (unless they suck (eggs) WHICH THEY PROBABLY WON'T BECAUSE I trust you all very much).
> 
> Anywho  
> THANKS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> bye


End file.
